Surprises in the Caribbean
by flyinhighermaxride
Summary: The sequel to Nina's sister the gang goes down to the caribbean on a cruise some exciting twists and turn of events.


Surprises in the Caribbean

***Hey guys I'm back with a new story! It takes place down on a cruise down in the Caribbean and it's the sequel to Nina's Sister**

Sabrina's POV:

It's been six months since the dance and everything at Anubis House has been going great. Everyone is in love except for Joy who transferred to a school out in London. Fabian and I are still going strong. Mara and I are still best friends and roommates. Everything is perfect. Plus I have a surprise for everyone that I think that everyone will love. I was up in my room reading _Pushing the Limits_ when Gran called me.

"Hey Gran! What's up?" I answered.

"Hi sweetheart! I'm just calling to let you know that I won a seven night trip to the Caribbean and I wanted to know if you and your friends would like to go?" she asked me.

"Yes! Thank you Gran!" I said excitedly.

"Okay. I'll get the extra 4 tickets okay?" she said.

"Okay Gran! Thank you so much!" I said.

"You're welcome my dear. I gotta go. I love you and tell your sister I love her too," she said with a final goodbye.

"Okay Gran love you too," I told her hanging up. As soon as I hung up Nina walked in.

"Hey! Who were you talking to?" she asked me.

"Just Gran she said she loves you by the way," I told her and going back to my book.

"Is that all she said?" Nina asked.

"Yeah she was just calling to check in," I said nonchalantly.

"Okay, Mick and I are going out to Sorrento's for lunch do you and Fabian wanna come?" she asked me.

"No thanks. This book is getting good," I said focusing on the book.

"Okay, later then," she said leaving my room. I finished the chapter in my book and walked downstairs when I saw the most amazing sight ever. My perfect boyfriend sitting on the couch reading _Space, Space and More Space_ the book I bought him during Christmas. I walked over to him silently. I covered his eyes with my hands and whispered in his ear.

"Guess who?" I whispered seductively. He pulled my hands off his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey you," he said and got up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. We turned the kiss into a make out session very quickly. We were interrupted be Jerome clearing his throat. We rolled our eyes and smiled.

"Hey Jerry," I said smiling.

"Can you two get a room or something?" he asked.

"Now what fun would that be?" Fabian asked.

"Well," I said with a smirk on my face. Fabian looked at me with a smile. Jerome groaned in disgust.

"You two aren't over each other yet? Because the rest of the house is," he said then screamed ow.

"Shut up Jerome! No one is over Fabrina!" Amber said to him.

"Bloody hell! Did you really need to do that?" Jerome said rubbing the back of his head. Amber nodded her head and walked over to me and high fived me.

"Hey I got to tell you guys something," I said.

"What is it?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, Sabrina what is it?" Amber followed up.

"Well Gran apparently won some tickets to go on a seven day cruise to the Caribbean and wants to know if we would like to go instead and I told her yes," I told the three of them.

"Really, Sabrina? We are going on a cruise to the Caribbean?" Amber asked. I nodded and looked at Fabian who looked shocked.

"Do you want to go Fabian?" I asked him starting to get upset because unlike Amber who ran upstairs to pack and Jerome who was doing a dance he was just standing there like a statue.

"Yes of course Sabrina!" he said and picked me up and spun me around. I smiled when he put me down.

"Okay I gotta go tell Alfie, Patricia, Mara and Eddie. Can you tell Nina and Mick when they get back?" I asked him.

"Sure thing love," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek before I turned to leave. I walked to Eddie and Fabian's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Patricia call from inside.

"Hey guys," I said walking into the room.

"What's up?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing just wanted to let y'all know that we are going on a seven night cruise to the Caribbean," I told them smiling.

"Really?!" they asked at the same time. I smiled and nodded. They jumped up and ran over to me giving me a group hug.

"Okay, I gotta go tell Mara and Alfie," I said pulling away from them. I waved bye and walked over next door to Alfie and Jerome's room and knocked on the door. Alfie opened up.

"Hey Sabrina, what's up?" he asked.

"Hey Alfie just wanted to let you know that…" I said but I was cut off by him saying.

"That all of us are going on a seven day cruise to the Caribbean," he said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Jerome told me he just left to tell Mara," he said. I nodded in understanding.

"Okay then later," I said.

"Bye," he said shutting the door. I walked back out to the living room to see Fabian talking to Mick and Nina. I walked upstairs to my room to start packing just like everyone else.


End file.
